The present invention relates to a card connector, and more specifically, to a card connector with an ejection mechanism of a push-push type. In the card connector of the invention, it is easy to insert a card.
Patent Reference 1 has disclosed a conventional card connector with an ejection mechanism of a push-push type. In such a card connector, a tray is disposed to eject outside the card connector for covering a bottom surface and side surfaces of a card, so that the card is inserted into the card connector. When the card is removed from the card connector, the tray is ejected again. In the conventional card connector, the tray holds substantially all of side surfaces of the card, and does not sandwich the card.
Patent Reference 2 has disclosed another conventional card connector with an ejection mechanism of a push-push type. In the conventional card connector, a card has an inclined surface having a width decreasing toward an insertion direction of the card. The inclined surface is provided at a middle of one of side surfaces in a width direction. An ejection force is applied to the inclined surface provided on one of the side surfaces, so that the card is discharged. The other side surface is pressed against an inner wall of a housing, thereby holding the card.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-148927
Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-108763
In the conventional card connector disclosed in Patent Reference 1, the tray is provided for covering a whole bottom surface and the side surfaces of the card. Accordingly, it is difficult to reduce a size of the tray, thereby increasing a size of the card connector.
In the conventional card connector disclosed in Patent Reference 2, the ejection force is applied on only one of the side surfaces of the card. Accordingly, when the card is ejected, the card tends to be inclined, thereby making it difficult to smoothly eject the card. Further, the inner wall of the housing receives the force applied to one of the side surfaces. Accordingly, it is difficult to hold the card within the card connector with a sufficient force.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a card connector capable of solving the problems in the conventional card connectors. That is, in the invention, it is possible to reduce a size of the card connector, and to hold a card with a sufficient force.
Further objects will be apparent from the following description of the invention.